


To bask in your embrace

by Serenade_Bleue



Series: polyamory fanfics [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, NightError - Freeform, Nightkiller - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Polyamory, Sanscest - Freeform, bad sanses poly - Freeform, bad sanses poly shipchild, crossnight, horrornight, i'll ad more tags in the following chapters, nightdust - Freeform, nightmare/cross/killer/dust/horror/error, oc Chaos, undertale shipchild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_Bleue/pseuds/Serenade_Bleue
Summary: Nightmare lives happily in his castle with all his crewmates. Sometimes he wakes up uncorrupted because his body needs to refill his negativity goop. It's the kind of moment when he craves his mates warmth.Story where Uncorrupted Noot noot will be fucked by all his mates. One pairing per chapters.Fluff and smut. A lot of cuddles and family stuff.But mostly smut.
Relationships: Bad Sanses Poly
Series: polyamory fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884109
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a prologue. Because i suck at making porn without porn without giving some context and background.  
> You will know at the end of the chapter what will be the first ship to open the party :3 !

When Nightmare woke up, he was alone in his bed. He blinked away the slumber in his eyes, rolling in the sheets to face the door. The sunlight was bright outside, meaning that the day was already advanced, but he wasn't ready to leave the shadow realm yet. Despite feeling really comfy, protected by the majesty of his giant bed, he could feel that his mates had left the room hours ago.

Nightmare huffed at the fact that none of these assholes decided to wake him up, letting him sleep like a lazybones, as if he didn't have a lot of work to do. The sound of something breaking in the castle, probably the kitchen, followed by a high pitched laugh convinced him to get up. He sighed, pushing away the covers as he stretched his back, making pop his joints with rushing purple magic.

The bedroom was in the same state than last night, one of Dust's socks in a corner, Cross's chocolate wrapper on the table, some of Killer and Horror's clothes, and some of Error's knitting tools on the chair. Familiar items and scents showing how lively the castle was. After a big yawn, Nightmare finally got up, slapped the pillows and the mattress to give them back their forms and erase the wrinkles of a long night of sleep, and headed toward the big heavy curtains and opened them, letting the daylight warm up his cheeks.

It was a beautiful day outside. Chilly enough to wear a fancy jacket and a the scarf Error knitted for him. Nightmare headed toward his closet to grab a dark pant and a fluffy crimson sweater. He grumbled as he searched through all the clothes, half of which not even belonging to him (the great side of having five boyfriends).

It's only when he passed in front of his mirror that he froze immediately, his bones filled with shivers as if something was crawling along his spine. If he didn't have an iron grip on his reflexes after decades of practice, he would have shattered the mirror. Everything went really fast, maybe two or three seconds, but he managed to breath in and out, closing his eyes as his brain processed that he was alone in this room.

When he opened his eyes again, he was ready to confront the form in the mirror. It's been a long time since the whole multiverse fight and all the mess that came with it. After the end of the war and everyone going back to their universes, peace and balance preserved and all this bullshit, he decided to seetle in his castle with all his mates to finally have a well deserved rest.

He continued to feed from the multiverse negativity, but because of the balance he kept with his brother, the dark goop on his body started to become more "controlled", or "solid". He wasn't dripping everywhere like before he started his relationship with the other crazy bastards.

The last time he's been into his uncorrupted form was during the big final battle. A powerfull attack from the giant X-blaster directly toward him tried to literally anihilate him. His HP melted like ice under the sun, and when the attack finally stopped, he was deprived from all his goop because his body used it to keep his HP at 1. He doesn't remember much about this time, probably because he collapsed into his brother's arms and fainted for the rest of the battle. The only thing he could remember was a bright explosion and then waking up on his bed, sourrounded by all the people who participated to the fight, his mates jumping on him when they heard him groan “What the fuck happened?”

And there he was now. Freaking out in front of his mirror because he wasn't fully used to see himself in his uncorrupted form anymore. Even years after the final battle, even after surviving the most powerful attack in the multiverse, he was still afraid to see his own reflexion in a dumb mirror.

Nightmare sighed as he shifted away from the mirror. He knew he was ok, that his body just tried to keep the negativity balanced in his soul. Now that he wasn't fighting to bring despair upon the universe to have a permanent source of negativity, his body shifted to his unicorrupted form from time to time to help him to keep his strenght.

Stupid pretexts. He perfectly knew why he didn't like to see himself in his uncorrupted form. It brought too much anxiety and too many bad memories. He didn't like this form, reminding him every seconds how weak and pitiful he was, the scar on his right socket yelling that he would never be respected unless he shifted back under the protection of the goop, shielding him like a conforting armor.

There were days where he couldn't stand being without his goop. There were days where he just wanted to lock himself into his closet and disappear into the darkness. Those days were less common now. Now he had his mates with him, and during the darkest days, he could feel his brother soul pulsing toward him and swallowing him in a warm embrace. He was safe now, safe and happy.

Nighmare smiled as his eyelight landed on the tiny bed next his own. Now he wasn't alone and had new responsibilies. After so many years of low self-esteem, of enraged thoughts and self-destructive behaviors, he finally had the feeling that he was taking back the control of his life. If he was in his uncorrupted form today, that meant he was feeling really relaxed or that his body needed to spare some magic to create goop later. Anyway, he could always summon some goopy tentacles to reassure himself if he needed to.

After dressing up for the day, Nightmare finally headed toward the door. He didn't know what time it was, but he was pretty sure it wasn't lunch yet. He glanced at the mirror one last time, hesitating to put his old crown on his head. He sighed and decided he didn't needed it today. He left his bedroom, following the happy chirping noises that came from the kitchen.

As he walked down the hallway, the noises were becoming more precise, a nice cooking scent coming into his nasal cavity. It smelled good. And hearing the laughs put a little smile on his face. It was a nice morning and his mates were probably chilling around the castle.

When he passed by the living room, he spotted Error in one of the long chair, knitting what looked like a small purple sweater with a moon on the front. He looked up from his work noticing Nightmare in the entrance. He smilled softly, putting his reading glasses and his work on the table as the other skeleton approached him.

He wasn't surprised to see him in his uncorrupted form. His body needed to take it easy sometimes after all.

“Good morning.” Greeted Nightmare.

“Morning.” Answered softly Error. “Slept well?”

“Yeah, but one of you could have woke me up instead of letting me oversleep!” Said Nightmare with a humf.

“Nope.” Smiled the glitch. “You looked like you needed it. And you were so peacefull that we didn't want to break the spell.”

Nightmare pouted but didn't argue.

Error didn't flinch when Nightmare sat next to him, on the edge of the chair, and reached with his hands, looking for any sign of discomfort. Error welcomed his embrace, rubbing the other's back while he searched for his mouth. He was pretty comfy on his chair, with a blanket on his legs to warm his feet and with playful laughs in his ears from the kitchen. Now, he was pretty happy to slowly kiss his mate.

His hapephobia got much better since the final battle. Years of peace and support of his mates helped him a lot. There were still difficult moments where he couln't stand prolonged hugs and needed to have some quiet time for himself. But it wasn't uncommon in this castle. Even Cross, Killer, Horror and Dust had their moments too. They were all a little fucked up in their own ways, and only time would heal all those wounds.

Error relished into the kiss, feeling Nightmare's arms around his neck, his chest on his own, and his multiple tongues asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth and sighed against the purple tongue, teasing it, playing with it, letting it explore and tease back.

He don't know how long they sucked each other faces, but Error noticed that he slouched back on his chair, Nightmare now settled confortably on his chest. He roamed his hands along Nightmare's spine, feeling each bumps and vertebrae. He could hear some moans, caged inside their throat, begging to be freed, but he wanted to taste him a little longer.

The blanket was like an obstacle to feel any form of frictions between their hips. But when Nightmare finally broke the kiss and looked at him with hazy eyelight, Error thought that, maybe, it wouldn't be a bad idea to teleport in Nightmare's bedroom if they wanted to go further.

But before he even had the time to talk, a cheerful chirp resonated in the hallway. They smiled as a tiny figure appeared in the entrance.

Chaos jumped toward his dads, laughing with his cute voice, chocolate all over his face. The almost three years old babybones looked like he dipped his face in a big bowl of melted chocolate, but he didn't looked bothered by all this mess. He gripped Error's blanket and tried to jump on the chair to join the cuddle pile.

Nightmare and Error started to laugh as their kid fell on his butt and looked at the chair as if it just insulted him. The dark prince still decided to take pity on his son and help him to climb the chair. He grabbed Chaos under his armpits and kissed him on the cheek before putting him next to Error. He was about to ask him why his face was covered with chocolate when a voice resonated outside the room.

“Chaos come back here!” Roared someone in the hallway. “I need to clean up your face!”

Cross appeared in the doorway, a cloth in his hand and chocolate on his face too. Error snorted, seeing that he was wearing Horror's apron, really too big for him.

Cross stopped when he saw Nightmare awake, but his attention went back to Chaos who was now licking his fingers and tried to reach the chocolate around his mouth. He sighed as he crossed the room and started to clean the babybone's face and hands with his rag much to the chagrin of the latter.

“Morning boss.” He whispered as he rubbed between two tiny phalanges.

Nightmare blushed. He knew Cross and Killer were used to call him “boss”, and it sounded so affectionnate now. But he still felt like this title wasn't suited for his uncorrupted form. All his bois spent more time with him when he was always corrupted with a menacing aura. Now, he felt like he didn't deserve it as much if he was in a weaker form.

A warm hand on his cheek made him look up and Cross kissed him firmly. Chaos was chirping next to them, but hopefully, Error was keeping him focused by grabbing the strings falling from his fingers to give them a little privacy.

Cross's kisses were never shy or patient. There was always a taste of determination and desperation in his magic. Something feral but yet so careful. He always acted as if Nightmare was something precious. It always unsettled him when the soldier looked at him, right in the eyelights as if he was the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

Nightmare knew how Cross loved the uncorrupted color of his eyelights. Two bright amethysts he said. It always made his soul swell in his ribcage.

He let his mate push into his mouth, a moan climbing up his throat. But even if Cross was willing to kiss him to prove him that he wasn't weak, it was out of question to deepen this kiss in front of their kid.

When Cross ended the kiss, Nightmare couldn't help making a soft giggle.

“Morning dear.” He smiled back.

“Slept well?” Asked Cross, making the other smile about how his words echoed with Error's.

“Mmh yes, a deep and peaceful sleep. Still, it was pleasant to wake up hearing you destroy the kitchen.”

“Hey I didn't “break” anything!” Pouted Cross. I just dropped a plate when I saw Chaos put his face into the bowl of chocolate!”

“Speaking of which, what you two were doing?”

“Wookies!” Squeaked Chaos as he was flapping his arms. “Chocowate wookies!”

“That's right!” Laughed Cross. “Chaos absolutely wanted some cookies, so I guessed it was a good idea to bake something together this morning.”

Because Chaos started to lick his fingers again, Cross took him on his laps to make sure to clean every trace of sugar on his hands and face.

“Were are the others?” Asked Nightmare as he watched his son trying to push away Cross's hand.

“Dust and Killer are on a grocery mission.” Yawned Error.

“Come on!” Said Cross. “How can they call that a mission?”

“Their words not mine!” Smirked Error before turning back to Nightmare. “Horror is chopping wood in the backyard. You know, using his big muscles to cut the logs in half, dressed like a lumberjack with his flannel.”

Nightmare could perfectly imagine that flannel. That sweet, perfect and sexy red flannel. Horror got it for his birthday years ago. Blue spent hours in a fancy shop to find the perfect outfit. The poor monster didn't know that he was offering the most cursed gift ever. Or maybe this asshole knew perfectly what he was doing.

When Horror had tried it, the flannel embracing his chonky bodyshape, he had transformed into the sexiest logger cosplay they ever seen. It was just the right size, tight enough to draw the powerful muscles of his ecto body. Error had rebooted, Killer had let out the loudest whistle of his life, and Nightmare, Dust and Cross had just blushed as if their cheeks were on fire. This flannel was cursed, and now, their life goal was to make Horror destroy their insides with this jacket on like he destroyed wood with his big, girthy axe.

Nightmare blushed as an idea came into his skull. He could just go see him in the backyard, and then they could go into the shed. A nice and discreet place. But he had started something with Error. It would be rude to leave.

But Chaos, who seemed to be done with his cleaning, jumped off Cross's laps and grabbed Nightmare's hand.

“Come on daddy!” He babbled. “Come see the wookies!”

Nightmare started to be dragged by the hand, but Error reacted quickly, patting his son's head.

“Your daddy needs to do something right now. Why don't you show me the cookies you made with your other daddy instead?”

“Yes!” Said Cross as he winked at Nightmare. “Let's go give them ugly shapes!”

Chaos bounced in his tiny feet, his voice estatic. He started to push Cross out of the room, calling for Error.

“You sure it's ok?” Whispered Nightmare, his tone worried.

“Yeah yeah, go drool over the sexy flannel Night.” Smirked Error.

Nightmare wanted to add something, but the other smile started to become more sly.

“It's just on standby.” He whispered in Nightmare's ear, tracing the other's ulna with his thumb. “I'll remember this for our time later.”

Error left the room, leaving a very flushed Nightmare. It was the dire promise of a very good time. Nightmare's fingers brushed over the place his mate had touched him, still feeling his warmth on his bone.

Error's promises were always painfully good. Nightmare's soul was pounding in his ribcage, excited by the prospect. But for now, he needed to go on the flanned quest.

Nightmare headed toward the backyard.


	2. Horrornight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter :3  
> I think i've used the word "flannel" way too many times in this chapter!
> 
> Thanks to my sister Kiran who helped me with the correction!

The air was a little chilly outside. A nice breeze was making the trees gently sway in rythme, the folliage chanting as the leaves brushed against each other. It was chilly enough to wear a scarf, but the mere sight of that red flannel in the distance was enough to make Nightmare's cheeks flare up.

He stayed breathless at the entrance of the door leadind to the backyard, his eyelights fixed on Horror's back.

The chonky skeleton was indeed wearing that cursed flannel, sleeves rolled up, showing his large arms and hands. And with a nice pair of used jeans, he really looked like a sexy lumberjack.

Like Error said, he was chopping wood, probably to refill the chimney fire, or maybe just to store up logs for the next winter.

Weather wasn't really normal in Nightmare's kingdom. It wasn't a permanent night anymore since the end of the war. Now that he was reconcillied with his brother, he decided to let the sun come back into his life. Moreover, now that he had a child to take care of, he wanted to give him a daily dose of sunlight.

Horror was still using his old axe. He said it felt like working with an old friend. His big hands gripping the handle with ease, lifting the tool as if it weighed nothing. He brandished it above his broken skull, steel shining brightly, and then propelled it forward, slicing a large log in half. A powerful, neat and precise cut that made the halves fly four feet away.

The wood pile looked already refilled, and Nightmare could hear Horror whistling as he contemplated his work, one of his hands still on the handle of his axe, and the other scratching his skull, doing his best to avoid the hole. He tried to get rid of this bad habit, but sometimes, his hands moved by themselves and when he finally noticed, it was already too late.

But he was getting better now. After years of peace, regular meals, and the fact that his universe was getting healthier helped a lot. Now, if one of his hands moved toward his skull, he was able to dodge the wound and scratch around it.

Nightmare was proud of his progress. Proud and relieved. All of his mates looked healthier and calmer now. He even wanted to believe in that happiness he always thought was impossible for him. They were all together and they weren't going to abandon him.

Now he could enjoy the view of them doing daily stuff like, sleeping, training, cooking, lazying around, or choping wood in the present case.

And he was enjoying the view like the best stolen treat of the day.

Nightmare watched Horror grab the two halves and throw them on the wood pile, his hands arranging them so they would form a mound against the wall of the shed.

Even in the distance, he was able to see his fingers grasp firmly the logs, his claws scratch against the bark. His brain rambled with the though of these claws on his own bones. Horror may be the tallest of the crew, it doesn't mean he couldn't be careful with his gesture.

Nightmare remembered the feeling of those huge hands on him, claws brushing along every parts of his body, his skull, his neck, his ribs, his spine, his pelvis...

The chonky skeleton could be so gentle with his hands. Precise and delicate, it was always making his soul melt. The way he held him against his ribcage when he pushed him on the mattress and stroked his cheek while he nuzzled his neck and purred into his ears was intoxicating! Horror wasn't the kind to run his mouth during sex like Killer. The thing all his mates could agree about him was how he could turn into a feral beast, communicating only with purrs, grunts and growls.

That day, when he had shoved Killer against the back of the couch because the latter had decided to be a smartass, whould stay burned in Nightmare's memory forever. The way he managed to ground him between the soft cushions and his body while he pounded powerfully into him without giving him any timeout, making the other cum two times in a row had left everyone speechless, especially Killer who had been reduced to a puddle of moans and pleads.

Killer always talked during sex, either to play the sassy brat or the reassuring sexy bastard. So seeing him being unable to speak unless it was a moan or a cry, so overwhelmed that he couldn't even say “Oh yes! Please harder!” showed how much each thrusts were making him see stars. Horror's purring was so loud that all of their mates could feel it resonating into their bones, making them shiver with pleasure. At the end, Killer had blacked out And Horror had refused to leave his side until the aftercare was completely fulfilled.

Nightmare's reverie was suddenly stopped by a wave of magic in his direction. He was so absobed by his thoughts he didn't notice that his soul had started to pulse. When he refocused his eyelights, Horror was watching him, percing into his soul, now fully aware of his audience.

He blinked, still processing why he was feeling horny waves of magic, but when he saw Nightmare blushing bright purple, his eyes fixed on his flannel, he understood. He let out a small sigh, more amused than annoyed, and motioned his mate to come closer while he threw the last logs onto the pile. Very soon, he felt delicate arms embrace his waist, Nightmare's face hidden between his shoulderblades.

He squeezed softly one of the smaller hands, rubbing each phalanges with his thumb. He tried to refocus on the three last logs, but the said hands started to wander on his chest, feeling the fabric and mapping every ribs through the flannel. They even tried to sneak under the cloth, but Horror's shirt was firmly tuck in his pant, so they could only pull weakly on it.

When Horror felt the hands trying to grab the edge of his shirt directly in his pants, he gave up on the last log, throwing it with enough force to make the whole pile collapse, and turned around to grab Nightmare by the shoulders. He immediately pulled him into a kiss while he also pushed him into the shed.

As soon as the door was closed, he felt Nightmare's tongue against his teeth, and while he complied he felt the other nudge him against the door, the smaller body pressing himself against his wide chest, his arms tying up aroud his neck.

Maybe a part of Horror wanted to push his mate on the ground and fuck him right there right now. But another part of him was very pleased with letting the other order him around. He knew how his mates loved when he acted like a horny beast, and himself loved to see their faces bent with pleasure, lost in their primal needs. But he was also a classic Sans, a lazybones body and soul. His favourite moments were when he sucked his mate off. Taking his time, slowly driving them crazy while he was savouring them.

But now, he wasn't in the mood for some lazy sex. Nightmare looked like he wanted power, and he was much than eager to give him what he wanted.

He slowly slid against the door until his butt touched the ground, pulling Nightmare with him to make him sit on his pelvis, the sudden friction making them both shiver with pleasure. He put his hands on Nightmare's hips, keeping his steady against his pelvis while the other hid his face in his neck. He could feel his breathing agains his clavicle, the way his voice hitched when he put a little more pressure on his hips, how he could feel his crotch becoming warmer under his pants.

He let out a small growl of appreciation when he felt Nightmare starting to nibble his neck, his hands still grasping the flannel, trying to unbutton it.

Horror laughed when he heard the other moan in the fabric, knowing perfectly that particular sound his mates did when he was wearing his red flannel.

“That's why you were all so excited this morning?” He asked as Nightmarre pulled back to watch him in the eyelight. “Not even a good morning? You wanna skip the main course and jump on the dessert?”

Nightmare kissed him, slipping his tongue into Horror's mouth but pulled back immediately whithout letting the other fully taste him. He grinned when he felt the bigger trying to follow him.

“Maybe the main course was watching you wearing that sexy flannel? Maybe I don't want to wait?”

“Pffft, I didn't even choose it! Dust and Killer hid all my other shirts before leaving. It's the only thing those bastards let me wear!”

“Ow. That's really tragic.” Chuckled Nightmare.

“Don't mock me! When they'll come back, i'll fuck them so hard they won't walk straight for days!”

“A punishement they surely won't see coming and are absolutely not eager to receive.”

They laughed together, theis shoulders shaking lightly, sending sparks of pleasure in their pelvis.

“I don't even understand why you find this flannel so sexy!” Smiled Horror. “It's just a dumb shirt.”

“It's not the flannel alone that we find sexy.” Said Nightmare. “It's you wearing it!”

Horror didn't have the time to answer something nasty because Nightmare kissed him again, with more force. But then again, he pulled back before the other could fully kiss him back. Horror's red eyelight was shining brightly. It was the look he had when he started to become impatient, and Nightmare's teasing was surely turning him on.

Feeling his cheeks flaring up bright purple, Nightmare finally decided to undress him. He slowly unbuttoned the flannel before sliding it along each one of his shoulders, feeling Horror's large ribs, pinching them as he descended toward his pants. Horror's purring hitched up, sending vibrations through Nightmare's whole body. When he reached the zipper of his pants, he was fully aware of his mate burning stare on him and of the warmth in his crotch.

His mouth couldn't help but waters at the sight of the red cock shivering with anticipation. But even if it looked delcicious, he wasn't in the mood for some deepthroating. He wanted to be able to look at his lover while he was being fucked into oblivion.

Horror let out a small whine, his claws knitting the ground. He was trying so hard to stay still. Nightmare put his hands on Horror's illiac crest, nowhere near his junk, but rubbing the bone with his thumbs.

“Will you be a a good boy and wait for me a little?” He whispered.

The big skeleton's purring hit another level, the praise making him blush brightly, but nodded. He almost whined again when the weigh on his pelvis got up, but he managed to keep his hands on the ground. Nightmare smiled, putting a finger under his chin to lift it up. Then, he started to remove his sweater, feeling the other eyelight on his bare bones. But the best part was when he slided his pants along his legs. Horror's glare was so intense that he had the impression it was piercing his bones.

Horror slowly approached to nuzzle his pubic symphisis where magic was begging their owner to let it take shape. Nightmare was already too turned on to repress it, so when a wide red ecto-tongue pushed into the pool of purple magic, he just let it go with a cry, his pussy forming around Horror's tongue. He moaned at the sensation of that appendage curling into his magic, immediately stretching him and hitting some sweet points.

He noticed he also formed his thighs only when he felt powerful claws grasping his ecto flesh while the other tried to bury himself into his pussy. The purring was so loud Nightmare could feel every joints of his body vibrate because of it, his magic throbing with every growl.

It was obvious that Horror was trying to pull him so he could sit on his face, Nightmare gently pet the side of his skull, avoiding the wound. Even if the prospect was really appealing, he didn't want to cum like this, not without Horror's dick pounding into him!

But all his resolutions just crumbled everytime that damn tongue curled to hit the right spot, making him see stars and hold onto Horror's head for dear life. The sensations of the teeth pushing against his clit, sometimes nibbling it were just too much. He could feel the orgasm build up and he was afraid it was too late to stop right now.

Horror almost lifted him up to make him ride his face, burying his tongue deep into his mate, stretching his magic as much as he could, his teeth putting a little more pressure on his clit, and Nightmare came hard, his pussy releasing the tension like a spring in a multitude of waves.

Horror dragged his orgasm, his tongue still moving inside the purple magic, but he knew I wasn't enough. The magic didn't tried to disipate. His mate wanted more and he was delighted to please him.

When Nightmare was carefully sit back on Horror's laps, even if he was still a little dizzy because of his orgasm he saw the latter lick purple juice sread on his mouth, making him blush. He looked down, noticing how the other was still hard.

“Oh, here, let me.” He started, his fingers grabing Horror's dick, squeezing it.

He whished his head was clear enough to do a proper handjob, but the afterglow and the fact that his cunt was still asking to be filled up made his movements sloppy. Hopefully, Horror knew it was time for the main course.

Nightmare yelped when his mate lifted him up, going toward the wood table where he was used to carve wood figurines, a hobby he picked up years ago. He put his large flannel on the table and moved quickly all his tools so the smaller skeleton wouldn't get hurt. The table now cleared from everything, Horror could go back to what he was doing. But he noticed something.

Nightmare was panting, laid on the table, his legs trying desperately to wrap around Horror's hips to drag him closer, but he felt the other hands on his shoulders. Horror made his arms go into the sleeves, closing slightly the flannel. He tried to ask why, but the sudden flare of magic between them followed by the immediate sensation of Horror's cock slindin between his folds and bumping against his clit made him gasp.

His eyelight was feral, growls escaping from his throat, his purring louder than ever. He approached to nuzzle the fabric and then mowed upward, leaving a track of kisses and smal bites, until he reached his mouth. Nightmare melted into the kiss, letting the other push into him, stretching his magic. He let out a small chuckle as his mate tried to touch every parts of his body, his eye bright like a flame.

He knew that look. Heh it seemed that Horror was now understanding why that flannel was cursed, making everyone in the room horny as fuck. He didn't try to make the other talk. He knew he liked to be silent during sex, communicating only with primal sounds.

His laugh turned into a deep moan as he felt Horror's cock being completely buried into his cunt. He finally wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Even with the previous stretching, Horror was still big. He waited until the burning sensation faded, and then started to hump slightly against him to tell him that he was ready.

Horror immediately started a rough pace, withdrawing until the head of his cock stayed inside and then slammed back, making the other cry and claw at his shoulderblades.

Nightmare could aready feel his second orgasm build up and judging by Horror's movements becoming quickly desperate, he was close too. He still lifted his pelvis to give the other a better angle, this decision being the best and the worst. The best because that poundind brushed and bumped into all the right spots, and the worst because he was now unable to hide his cry of pleasure.

He could feel the table rocking with each thrusts and the walls vibrating because of all the noises. Hopefully, the shed was away from the castle, so he wasn't afraid of being discovered. He knew that Cross and Error would keep Chaos away from this place.

Nightmare shouted when he felt Horror's teeth bite his clavicle. They were close, so close. The purple skeleton clamped his magic aroung his mate's cock, squeezing hard. Horror growled, thrusting one last time before burying himself as deep as he he could, the orgasm crashing over them.

The sensation of warm red magic spilling into him made Nightmare whine with pleasure as his pussy was still fluttering because of the orgasm. They stayed like this a little more to appreciate the way their magic were pulsing against each other, but Horror decided to slowly take Nightmare into his arms, carefully because they were still joined, to sit back on a large chair behind him. Nightmare sighed but didn't protest. He knew that Horror prefered to be in a sitting position for the aftercare, not that it was a bad thing. He loved how gravity pressed him against Horror's laps while the other was runing his fingers along his spine.

They sweetly kissed, basking in the afterglow, their hands trying to pull the other as close as possible. Even when their magic dissipated leaving a splash of red and purple magic on their pelvis, they still stayed in each other embrace.  
  
Horror's purring was quieter now, but still a very nice music into Nightmare's ears. He put his head into the crook of Horror's neck, feeling his ribcage rise up with each breath. It felt so good.  
  
When Nightmare looked up at his mate, his eyelight recovered their playful glint. He blushed, noticing he was still wearing the flannel.  
  
“Heh.” Chuckled Horror. “A lot of effort to awake your appetite. Were you that hungry you wanted a little snack before lunch?”  
  
“Say the one who ate me out.” Replied Nightmare with a smile.  
  
Horror snorted, granting him the point.  
  
“Do ya still have some room for the dessert?” He asked. “I think Chaos wanted to bake cookies? We should go back before he or Cross burns the kitchen!”  
  
Yeah it sounded good. Nightmare was eager to go back to see his other mates. But for the moment, he wanted to stay a little longer here, in Horror's arms while both of them were basking into that warm feeling. He pressed himself more against Horror, and the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They could stay a couple more minutes. They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> The Cross will be the next boi who will please his purple mate >w>


End file.
